Tell Me By Your Dry Eyes
by Td03
Summary: "Peasants below, REJOICE! We're celebrating the end of exams with a Cat Ball! Any questions should be redirected to our beloved Vice President Lelouch Lamperouge 'cause I'm headin' to the spa! Nya !"
1. Thankfully, he didn't

**Tell Me By Your Dry Eyes**

"Peasants below, REJOICE! We're celebrating the end of exams with a Cat Ball! Any questions should be redirected to our beloved Vice President Lelouch Lamperouge 'cause I'm headin' to the spa! Nya~!"

* * *

"Onii?"

"Yes, Nally?"

"Was Milly not lying when she said she's throwing a ball in the club?"

"No, she wasn't joking."

"It's going to be fun, isn't it?"

"No, she declared the dress code to be cats."

"…I want to go."

"I'll make sure your cat gown isn't something hideous."

"I have someone in mind…"

"Who… can they be?"

"No. I won't tell you. I'm not brave enough yet."

The Student Council stopped by the small garden. It was a beautiful place planted with Lily of the Nile and Yucca and Evening Primrose and etc. Usually. At the moment, the atmosphere was stormy and creepy. The cause was easily identified to be their Vice President who was scowling menacingly at everything in viscinity.

Milly shamelessly pushed Rivalz in front of her and hid behind Nina.

"Le-le-le-lelouch?"

Poisonous purple eyes rounded on him and Rivalz had to remind himself that yes, this is Lelouch "Lulu", and no, he's not really a demonic sociopath.

"W-what's the matter, buddy? Something bothering you?"

The frown that appeared was almost promising ever-lasting pain, but the Student Council thanked Lelouch rather legendary self-control to not act on any negative impulses to inflict pain when Lelouch slightly pouted a short moment later.

"If any of you monstrous malefactor know who Nally is going to ask for the undigested lump of cat ball later, spit the carcass' name. Now."

So much for the brief cute image he just portrayed!

But this is my expertise! Milly cheered and hooked an arm around Lelouch's neck in glee. Joy for gossip or for throwing this person under the metaphorical bus, it could go either way. "Now, Lulu, I don't exactly know who it is, but Nunna told me a little about who that is."

"You know, Captain? Oh, tell us!" Shirley cried. "Nunna's been so tight lipped!"

"Well, first of all, they're a He."

"Hn."

"And he's apparently someone she thinks to be soft-hearted and hot-headed."

"Hn."

"Ummm…." Shirley and Nina were puzzled out, the former was not sure if Lelouch was still waiting for the next clue or if he was puzzled out too or if he already guessed who it is and was just pulling their legs.

"And she says he's a good guy, Lulu. But that no one seems to notice or something."

And just like that, the heavy atmosphere was gone and Lelouch was nodding.

"AHA! You know! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!"

"Hmm. No. I won't tell you. He's not brave enough either."

"What?! Oh come on! Lulu, that's not fair!" Milly growled. "If you don't tell me I'll post that picture when you found the music room-"

"It's Suzaku."

They were taken aback a little at that revelation. Nunnally's going to ask out the Eleven..?

"And… you're okay with him?" Rivalz asked.

Lelouch frowned. "I thought you all knew I'm fine with Suzaku already."

"Er, yeah. I mean," Rivalz corrected himself. "You're okay with him going out with Nunnally?"

"I was expecting you to be the menacing, over-protective big brother over Nunna's future boyfriend."

Lelouch's shoulder rise to a half-shrug. "If it's Suzaku, I'm fine."

"Um, Lelouch? We're kind of assuming h-he would even say yes," Nina pointed out. "What if he says no?"

"If he break my sister's heart I'm going to torture him, best friend be damned."

Aside from their surprise that Lelouch actually told them that he has a best friend, they were more worried of finding their Vice-President popping up one day confiding that he hid a dead body.


	2. He did

**Tell Me By Your Dry Eyes**

He did.

They can't believe it. Lelouch did pop up one day confiding he hid a dead body.

"Lulu, please tell me it was Suzaku's body. Or a student's body. Or a professor's body. Or your secret girlfriend's body."

"No," the Vice President had the gall to look at them as if they were stupid. "I wouldn't kill any of them."

Milly eyeballed him. The rest of the Student Council clearly agreed with her with the way they send him suspicious looks.

"For no reason that is not understandable," Lelouch added.

Lelouch was very loyal and extremely smart and an efficient organizer/secretary/manager/slave and their gorgeously handsome and wise Lulu. They try their best to not mind that their friend is apparently a murderer.

" _Did_ you murder them? And who are they?"

"Him." Lelouch corrected. "He's a chinese terrorist. And no."

Ah. An accessory of murder. Not much better, but, well, it was _better_.

"And you trusted us with this task!" Milly beamed. "I knew we have a special spot inside your black heart!"

"Um," he eyed them uncertainly. "I would have just told Suzaku and leave you in the dark. But he'll be absent for three days, so."

Meanie!

* * *

. o . 0 . o .

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Shirking on responsibilities! I should be finishing up on my scholarship essay buuuuuuuut ^ ^ *singing: waka waka eh eh*


End file.
